Special Events
Weekly Events > Special Events > Frontier Hunter Flower in the Frost Elemental Heroes Series 1 of 6 (Water) Event Duration: Mar 5 until Mar 14 23:59 PST. Past Event Duration: Dec 20 '''to '''Dec 29 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Stya. A pirate as brutal as she is beautiful. Many have tried, and failed, to thaw her impenetrable icy heart...Her attacks and insults freeze the hearts of both enemies and allies alike. Captain of a huge fleet of pirate ships, she has no time for any but the strongest of individuals. General Notes *Not necessarily all units in this level are water types, keep this in mind while you're choosing a squad to use. *Mid-Boss can be Leviathan or Selena. May be grouped with Healer Merith. *Stya and Leviathan can be Paralyzed. They are however highly resistant or immune to all other status effects Notes for Level 1 *Stya may attack up to 3 times with regular attacks and use AOE on round 2 and 5. *Chance to capture Stya Notes for Level 2 and 3 *Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Plunderer Verica, Head Thief Leon, Sky Boss Grafl, Pegasus. May attack 3 times per round with chance of Weakness. All units can be capture in their upgraded state. *Chance to capture Stya or Snow Blade Stya. General Strategies *Build and save BB for Mid-Boss and Stya. BB with single targets work well. *On levels 2 and 3 make sure to take out the top and bottom unit first as the middle are much weaker. This will significantly reduce damage to your team. Repeat for other less common formations. The Lone Traveler Elemental Heroes Series 2 of 6 (Light) Event Duration: Feb 26 to March 7 Past Event Duration: Jan 3 to Jan 16 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Alma. With sword that vanquished countless evil, her heart yearns for justice and truth. General Notes There is a chance to encounter Wyvern alone or with Light Lord Mimir. Wyvern has a high chance of being able to paralyze targets for 3 rounds. Chance to encounter & capture upgraded basic units such as Head bandit Zaza & Head Thief Leon. May attack 3 times per round with chance of Injury, and/or Illness, and Poison respectively. Can be Weaken for 2 rounds, Cursed for 1 round. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralyze and Poison. Level 2 and 3 Notes Chance to encounter Wyvern, Squire Atro, Light Lord Mimir alone or Light Lord Mirmir with either Wyern or Squire Atro. All three units has a chance to paralyze their target. Every 3rd round Wyvern and Atro may use their AOE attack which has a chance to paralyze targets (Wyvern has a high chance). Paralyze will last up to 3 rounds and reset if reapplied. Nemia's BB can either Weaken or cause Injury on Atro. Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Pegasus, Archangel, Priestess Maria. Pegasus should always be kill first since his BB attacks 3 times and has a chance to paralyze. When Lightning Strikes Elemental Heroes Series 6 of 6 (Thunder) Event Duration: Feb 16 '''to '''Mar 1 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Zeln. General Guidelines -- Water team is, of course, not recommended. All other Elements will work but Earth group is recommended due to Zeln being Thunder base. Highly recommend having Nemia, Lidith and Phoenix in the party if you have them. Nemia will land Weaken with her BB allowing your party to do more damage. More than one Lidith ensures your group will have plenty of BC and HC (from her BB). Phoenix benefits greatly from Lidith's BC as his BB will most likely be ready by 3 rounds. When Lightning Strikes Lv.1 Note #1: Chance to encounter upgraded basic units (capturable) Sky Boss Grafl, High Dancer May. Attacks by Grafl will cause Injury on the target. Boss: Zeln may attack up to 3 times per round. Will use BB attack on Round 2 and 5. BB attack may cause Injury on targets.Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 20%. Tip #1:'' Can be Weakened for 2 rounds. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison.' When Lightning Strikes Lv.2 & Lv.3 Note #1: Chance to encounter Eze (capturable) or Behemoth midway through stage. May be accompanied by High Dancer May. Attacks by Behemoth and Eze, regular or BB, may cause Injury on Target(s). Each unit may attack up to 3 times per round. Each character will use their BB on the third round. Tip #1: Eze may be inflicted with Injury for 2 rounds. Note #2: Chance to encounter upgraded units such as Sky Boss Grafl, High Dancer May. Sky Boss Grafl may be group with 4 regular Grafl. Attacks by Grafl will cause Injury on the target. Upgraded units may attack up to 3 times per round. Note #3: Chance to capture Warrior Eze or Thunder Eze. Boss: '''Zeln may attack up to 3 times per round (Lv. 2). May use BB every round in addition to regular attacks. BB attack may cause Injury on target(s). Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 25% (require confirmation). Zeln may attack up to '''4 times per round (Lv. 3) Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 50% (require confirmation). Tip #1: Can be Weakened for 2 rounds. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison. The Iron-Fisted Lady Elemental Heroes Series 5 of 6 (Earth) Event Duration: Feb 6 '''to '''Feb 19 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Nemia. The Truncheon Wielding Warrior Elemental Heroes Series 4 of 6 (Fire) Event Duration: Mar 13 '''to '''Mar 21 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Galant. There is a legend of a blacksmith with the arms of heaven. It is rumored that while his hands have crafted many blades, he wields a truncheon while adventuring in Grand Gaia. Is this the mysterious man Oboro is searching for? Or is he another pawn in a game that neither of them know they are playing? Dweller in the Darkness Elemental Heroes Series 3 of 6 (Dark) Event Duration: Jan 13 to''' Jan 28''' Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Oboro. '' ''Somewhere though the Vortex, the last ninja is lurking in the ruined Bariura Empire. Beware of his swift and deadly techniques! Prove yourself as a worthy opponent and get him to join your squad! Metal Parade! Event schedule: Unlocked for an hour with a Metal Key. The Metal Parade! is a special dungeon that appears for 1 hour after the use of a Metal Key. Metal keys are obtained from the Imperial Randall Castle once every other day, and up to 5''' keys can be kept. This special dungeon gives players the opportunity to capture XP-rich Metal units. A player is guaranteed to capture one of the Metal units being battled each round, for a total of 5 Metal units upon completion of the dungeon. Formations can consist of only Metal Ghosts, a mix of Metal Ghosts and a Metal King, two Metal Kings, or one Metal God. The '''Boss round consists of one Metal King accompanied by two Metal Ghosts, or very rarely, a single Metal God. Metal units do not drop resources, Zel or Karma and the chests they drop contain only crystals. Jewel Parade! Event schedule: Unlocked for an hour with a Jewel Key. The Jewel Parade! is a special dungeon that appears for 1 hour after the use of a Jewel Key. Jewel keys are obtained from the Imperial Randall Castle once every few days, and up to 5''' keys can be kept. This special dungeon gives players the opportunity to capture Zel-rich units. A player is guaranteed to capture one of the Jewel units being battled each round, for a total of 5 Jewel units upon completion of the dungeon. Formations can consist of only Jewel Ghosts, a mix of Jewel Ghosts and a Jewel King, two Jewel Kings, or one Jewel God. The '''Boss round consists of one Jewel King accompanied by two Jewel Ghosts, or very rarely, a single Jewel God. Jewel units do not drop resources, Zel or Karma and the chests they drop contain only crystals. (Source: Japanese version) '' '' Jewel Parade!! Take part in this grand parade and capture some of these jewel type monsters, bursting full of Zel Energy Cost: '15 '# of Battles: '5 '''Target: 'Jewel Ghost, Jewel King, Jewel God '''Boss: '''Varies '''EXP Reward: '''1000 '''Other Rewards: 1 Gem upon the first completion. Note: '''Jewel Parades are not like Metal Parades; units will take regular damage, so use your main squad. Dark units are recomended. Tip: By carefully timing the use of a Jewel Key and leveling up, which restores Energy to full, a player can run this dungeon many more times than usual during the 1 hour period. '''Strategy: Use a high defense, low attack, multi-hit team to maximize the amount of gold gain. The only high damage is from Jewel God as the Ghost does 1 damage and the King does around 300 damage (depending on defense). Jewel ghost drops up to 1000 Zel, Jewel King drops up to 3000 Zel and Jewel God drops up to 5000 Zel (need confirmation). The minimum amount would be 5 Jewel Ghost captures plus the amount dropped from ghost on each round. Jewel King or God capture is a random bonus. Recruit Zephu or Weiss Hero Daily Login Reward: Free Materials Daily Login Sphere Reward Welcome Campaign Greetings, Brave Summoners! Welcome to world of Grand Gaia. Your journey into the Gate has started, and God Lucius will be sending us some reinforcements. Log in within these 10 days, and collect various rewards. Campaign Period Enter the gate daily and make sure to check your presents for rewards! ****'Start:' November 2, 2013, 00:00 (GMT +0) ****'''End: '''November 11, 2013, 23:59 (GMT +0)